thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Knight
Michael Knight was the titular main protagonist of Michael's Camera. He was initially thought to be an ArknAngel in Arkthology Act I, where he eventually became a rogue agent for The Dekn and attempted to try and kill the other ArknAngels. In Arknthology Act II, He was revealed to have been a red herring by The Carver and was tricked into becoming his vessel for a period of time. He was thought to be the guarded human for Ellpagg, and a son of The Carver. Story Background As a child, Michael was kidnapped by a branch of the M.E.E.C. and had 566 branded on his arm. As far as we know, they took large amounts of blood samples to take his Arkn blood, causing Michael to wind up a tad mentally unhinged. At some point, he befriended Alex Winter and Tobias Kestler, but its unknown when and how. He obtained Ellpagg's camera at some point and used it for his YouTube channel. Michael's Camera The first few videos on the channel are very odd and seemingly ambiguous to Michael, however, as far as he seems to know, his first official video was My video, where he attempts to start up a dream vlog. He mentions the camera he obtained and comments on the strange video on the camera, which seems to show The Knight in The Infernous when he shows the viewers. He also intends to film his haunted house. Throughout his sleep logs, he reacts to things that aren't shown on camera. Over time, he is met with Persophelus Redgrave as an artificial guardian through Dr. Ellis', who abandons Michael to avoid risk of The Debigrath Effect. Afterwards, Michael meets his official guardian, Ellpagg. Ellpagg acts as an abusive guardian to Michael, forcing him into situations and beating him. Upon this, Michael begins aligning with the Dekn, despite his supposed destiny as an ArknAngel. He decides to set out to kill Gabriel Holden, one of the destined ArknAngels. During the event of May 15th, Michael summoned a golden knife, which he used to kill The Condor. He finds The Carver as well, and upon this, Michael switches places with Azrael, claiming to be a "Fallen Hethe". Azrael then proceeds to shoot The Carver in the head, sending him to The Infernous. Michael finds Gabriel, and attempts to shoot him, however, with Gabriel's Arkn powers growing, he over powers him, and Azrael once again taking Michael's place and convinces Gabriel to accept Raziel and his destiny before leaving. Three months later, Michael is still searching for the other ArkAngels, and even attempts capturing an Arkn inside his Arkn trap doll. Due to Ellpagg's absense, Michael obtains Persophelus Crow as a guardian, formerly Samael, the Arkn lord of Death. Michael accidentally summons a prophet named Cecil Xeneth in attempts to trap and kill an Arkn, but the attempt fails. Then Ellpagg comes back out of nowhere and sends Michael on a .Relapse, leading him to be dazed and confused as he is gutted by The Hooks Killer. After dying, Michael wakes up in The Infernous with The Carver, who makes a deal with him to not only allow The Carver to be his guardian, but also to kill Cecil and take over Arkassia if they leave. Upon making this deal, The Carver betrays the deal and leaves Michael in The Infernous to be tormented. Azrael then appears, and breaks Michael out, properly introducing himself as the true ArknAngel. Upon Michael leaving The Infernous, he is possessed by The Carver, revealing Michael was never the true ArknAngel to begin with. Upon learning this, Michael is distraught. Ellpagg and his underling, Azrael find out that Michael is The Carver's Nephilim son, and he had manipulated them into thinking he had been the entire time. Ellpagg releases a shard of Malek, who possesses him to go off and fight a Carver-possessed Michael. Carver escapes. When Michael is freed from being The Carver's vessel, Michael recalls the last few months being like years and not being able to remember his crimes as a vessel. Unsure where any of his old acquaintances are, he goes on about hearing voices in his head. Revealing these voices are The Hethe themselves, Michael says that they're coming. He then goes on about one of them being named "Dee'bo", and claims that he's been here for eons. He then realizes who Deebo truly is. After Azrael is tortured and branded by The Carver, now revealed to have been Deebo this entire time, The Carver informs Azrael that the next time he sees him, it won't be him. The Carver leaves the room, and Michael enters, ranting about wanting to be a hero. He asks Azrael if that's what he wants to be as well, but is then shot in the face and killed by him. Gallery MichaelK.png MichaelKnight.png CarverMicahel.jpg Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:The WinterVerse Category:The Hybrid Anthology Category:The Mayhem Compendium Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Universe A Category:Nephilim Category:Arknthology Category:Protagonists